On the Insecurities of Leo de la Iglesia
by Hota
Summary: Sequel to "Submission" "I'm suggesting you always looked like a kicked puppy until a few months ago." She propped her chin up on her fist, glancing out at the ice and whistling as Guang-Hong landed a quad toe loop with ease. "I guess I'd look happy too if I had a cute new plaything like him." Adult themes


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/890582

* * *

Leo leaned against the side guard, watching Guang-Hong practicing as he took a water break. He loved watching his little minx skate, especially when he knew he was using a plug. He could tell when Guang-Hong moved just right and could feel it, the way his step sequence got a bit faster or how he added a little hop. His movements would get more exaggerated and the flush of exertion in his cheeks and nose would get darker.

It might have been just his imagination, but Guang-Hong looked more comfortable in his own skin lately. He definitely smiled more when he was on the ice anyway, looked more confident in his movements.

"You seem happy."

Leo glanced up as Alex leaned over next to him, raising an eyebrow at her knowing smirk. "Are you suggesting I'm usually not?"

"I'm suggesting you always looked like a kicked puppy until a few months ago." She propped her chin up on her fist, glancing out at the ice and whistling as Guang-Hong landed a quad toe loop with ease. "I guess I'd look happy too if I had a cute new plaything like him."

"He's not a plaything," Leo snapped, face heating as she smirked at him. "Fuck you, Alex."

She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows. "So he's the reason you stopped coming to the club, huh? You should bring him by. I'd love to play with him."

Leo bit his tongue, refusing to take the bait.

She huffed a laugh and straightened. "Fine, be that way. But think about bringing him out, we miss you."

"Maybe," he said, straightening as Guang-Hong skated towards them. He held his water bottle out, side-eyeing Alex when she didn't leave. He shivered and turned back when warm fingers lingered on his hand. His mouth went dry as Guang-Hong took the bottle, his eyes half-closing as he drank deep. He eyed the trickle of water on his chin and curled his hands into fists to keep from leaning in to lick it away.

 _Fuck,_ what was wrong with him? He couldn't seem to control himself around Guang-Hong. He was always wanting to touch him one way or another, and some of the things he did, he'd never even thought of doing before. Like licking his _feet_. He didn't have a foot fetish, but he was starting to think he had a _Guang-Hong_ fetish, and bad.

Alex snickering beside him only confirmed it. "Wow."

Guang-Hong glanced at her with a smile, swiping his arm across his mouth. "Hi. Are you a friend of Leo?"

"No," Leo said at the same time Alex said, "Yes."

Guang-Hong looked between them with a raised eyebrow.

"We used to date."

"That wasn't _dating,_ " Leo muttered.

"No? What would you call it then?"

Leo flushed as he realised he'd stepped in her trap. Fuck. He didn't exactly deny that he had experience with other partners, but they never talked about it, and he was fairly certain Guang-Hong hadn't reached the point of consciously realising Leo wasn't the only one around who was kinky yet. "A mutually beneficial coexistence."

"Riiiight."

Guang-Hong tilted his head as he took another drink. His eyes widened mid-swallow a moment later, spewing water and coughing. He pointed at Alex as he stared at Leo. "Is she a kink?" he whispered, loudly.

Leo groaned and slumped against the side guard, ignoring Alex's cackling and burying his face in his hand. "You can't just say that in public, babe."

"Sorry... But is she?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Alex. What's your name, cutie?"

Leo groaned again, tempted to grab Guang-Hong and drag him away. This was a bad idea.

"Guang-Hong," he said, handing the bottle back and shifting to lean between them. "You two have... done _stuff_ together?" he asked quietly.

Alex grinned, glancing over Guang-Hong's head and raising an eyebrow.

Leo sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to lie about it. If the minx didn't want to know, he wouldn't have asked.

"Yup, we used to. Are you new to the lifestyle?"

"Yes. It's... fun."

Leo chuckled at that understatement.

"It's loads of fun. If you want, I could give you some tips and tricks. I'm sure I still know a few secrets about Leo you haven't found out about yet."

Leo groaned and set his bottle aside, hooking his arm around Guang-Hong and pressing up against his back. "Don't listen to her, she'll tell you all sorts of lies."

Alex snorted. "I don't lie, sweetheart, remember?"

Guang-Hong shifted and leaned back into Leo. "You don't want me talking to her?" he asked, tipping his head back to look up at him, and fuck, how could he say no to those big eyes?

"I guess if you want…" he murmured, sighing and slanting a look at Alex. "You tell him about _that_ and I'll make sure Jess sees those pictures."

Alex raised an eyebrow with a slow smirk. "Threatening me, Iglesia? We both know how that usually ends," she practically purred.

Leo flushed and glanced down when he felt fingers stroking against his wrist, realizing his hand was clenched into a tight fist. Damn. With a sigh, he released his hold on Guang-Hong and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Fine," he murmured, reaching for his earbuds as he skated further out on the ice.

He was being stupid. It wasn't like he didn't trust Alex; she was one of the mods at the club and active in the community, especially with the TNG group, which was how they'd met in the first place. She wouldn't divulge information, not that there was much he would actively try to keep quiet about.

He hit play on his music and tried to focus on his routine, but his eyes kept straying to the two of them every time they came into view. He relaxed by degrees when he saw Guang-Hong laughing or leaning in with an eager look on his face.

By the time his music had played through three times, they were still chatting and he sighed as he skated towards them.

"Leo! I'm stealing your boyfriend for the rest of the afternoon."

"What?" He tugged his earbuds free with a frown, sure he'd heard wrong.

Guang-Hong turned with a grin and skated into his chest, throwing his arms around Leo's neck and kissing him. "She's going to take me shopping for a surprise."

Leo sighed and knew there was no way he could talk Guang-Hong out of it when he looked this excited. He needed to hang out with someone other than him sometimes anyway, he was just irritated about who he'd chosen as his new friend.

"I'll have him home by dinner. I'll even feed him first." She laughed and blew him a kiss. "Don't be a sourpuss."

Leo rolled his eyes and tugged Guang-Hong back in for a deep kiss before he could get away, unable to keep from nipping at his lips. "Have fun," he murmured, because anything else made him sound childish.

Guang-Hong smiled and turned to hurry off the ice. Five minutes later Leo was alone in the rink. He eyed his mp3 player, knowing he should put in another hour or two, but he wasn't feeling it.

He skated over to a bench and tugged his skates off before digging his phone out, scrolling until he found Alex's text thread.

 _Where are you taking him?_

 **Shopping.**

Leo groaned and slumped back against the wall.

 _For what?_

 **Stuff.**

 **Naughty stuff, before you ask.**

 **Don't worry, he's in good hands. I'm going to make him pretty ;)**

 _He's already pretty, he doesn't need your help for that_

 **Awww, he's blushing, you two are so cute**

 _Fuck you_

 **I might start taking that as an invitation ;)**

 **...** _fuck you_

 **Maybe you should ask yourself what you're really upset about...**

Leo grumbled and banged his head against the wall, blinking as another text came in from Guang-Hong.

 ** _Please don't be mad :(_**

 _I'm not mad_

 _ **You're upset though...**_

Leo sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

 _Not at you babe promise have fun_

He shoved his phone in his pocket and pulled his shoes on to head home. He needed a shower, though he ended up collapsing on the sofa as soon as he walked in, stretching out with a groan. What the hell was wrong with him?

His phone rang and he made a face, tempted to ignore it, but he couldn't on the off-chance it was Guang-Hong. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Phichit's face instead, accepting the video call.

"Hey Phichit."

"So how long were you going to wait to tell me you abducted my dear friend?"

Leo winced and scratched at his cheek. "Hey, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"Ha. Ha." Phichit narrowed his eyes before smirking. "So? He's moved in with you? You haven't corrupted him have you?"

"Why do you think I'd corrupt him?"

Phichit raised an eyebrow. "Between you and Yuuri, I'm not sure who's the biggest pervert."

"Hey! It's deviant not pervert," he corrected before he could stop himself, flushing as Phichit cackled.

"Ohohohoooo? I knew it! You _are_ corrupting our innocent little butterfly." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "So? Where is he? You don't have him tied up somewhere do you?"

"Not currently…" he grumbled since there was little point pretending at this point. "He's out. With my ex, of sorts."

"Oh? That sounds... weird?"

"Yeah…"

Phichit hummed softly and turned off the TV he had on in the background. "Talk."

"What?"

"Something's up." Phichit raised an eyebrow, shifting a hamster before it fell off his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." He wasn't even sure why he was upset, except... "He's already so far ahead of me," he murmured. "I can barely land a quad even three times out of ten and he's working on his second."

"You're not upset about his skating though."

Leo flushed and rubbed at his eyes. Of all the things to talk about, he certainly never thought he'd be discussing _his sex life_ with _Phichit._ "No... But I don't know how long I can keep up with him in... _other_ areas either."

Guang-Hong's curiosity was _insatiable_. He felt like he was reaching the limits of his own knowledge and skill while Guang-Hong was just getting his feet wet. He'd taken to kink and submission like a fish to water. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying, knowing how much trust Guang-Hong put in him.

"So... you're what, scared he'll surpass you and get bored?"

Leo winced. Leave it to Phichit not to mince words. "No... maybe...?"

"That doesn't really sound like Guang-Hong, does it? I mean, he still has the stuffed bear his parents brought him home from the hospital with."

He couldn't stop the smile at the mention of the damn bear. It was sitting in the middle of his dresser, raggedy and well-loved. "How'd you know about that?"

"He never lives away from home without it. And you're getting off topic."

Leo sighed and shook his head. "No, it doesn't sound like him."

"So what are you _really_ worried about?"

He flinched, picking at an imaginary spot on his knee. "That I won't be able to give him what he needs," he said softly.

"Which is?"

"...I have no idea yet."

Phichit hummed and yelped as a hamster fell off his head into his face. "The cup you choose to fill has no bottom," he said, sounding like he was reciting a proverb.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Philosophy."

Phichit stuck his tongue out. "I'm serious, Leo. Worrying about something like that is going to make it a self-fulfilling prophecy. You should talk to him about it before it becomes a festering wound between you."

"I know..." He knew Phichit was right. It didn't make it any easier though.

"Mmm... Talk to him. Tonight. I have another call to make about why I found out about you two through Instagram."

Leo laughed. "Thanks man. Stay in touch."

"Of course."

He hung up the phone and slumped into the couch again. He could do this. He was just being... anxious. About nothing. He sighed and flipped on the TV for background noise as he caught up with his SNS accounts. He called his mother and sister, which killed almost an hour each, and by the time he finished dinner, it was getting dark. He stared at his phone and refrained from calling them. Barely.

He was allowed to be worried dammit.

He headed to the bathroom to shower, tipping his head back and trying to let the hot spray wash away the morose feeling still clinging to him. It wasn't like he was... _jealous_ , was he? No, he could admit he'd been upset before Alex kidnapped him.

And it wasn't like he had an issue with Alex personally; they were still friends even if they didn't do scenes together anymore. And he _certainly_ wasn't upset with Guang-Hong; he knew whatever surprise he was shopping for would be with him in mind.

So that meant he was pissed at himself. Not like it was the first time. What he'd said to Phichit was true though, he wasn't sure how much more he could introduce Guang-Hong to on his own, and... maybe he wanted to keep the little minx to himself a bit longer. He had no doubt Alex would invite them to the next munch, which would no doubt go a long way in tossing Guang-Hong into the pool of kink.

Maybe they should go. If anything, it'd at least give them some things to talk about and he might be able to get Guang-Hong to find some limits.

He jumped at the knock on the door. "Leo, I'm back! I have a surprise!"

He breathed a soft sigh of relief and smiled as he heard the bedroom door close. How long had he been standing there? He snagged his cloth and scrubbed himself clean, struggling not to rush so Guang-Hong had time to do whatever he was doing.

He took his time drying and didn't bother with dressing in anything but the towel. He knocked once on the door as warning before letting himself in, pausing at the sight of Guang-Hong. On the bed. Blindfolded and wearing _his_ warmup outfit. God, he would never get tired of seeing his minx in his clothes.

"Leo?"

He sucked in a breath and stepped closer, letting his voice slip into the throaty growl Guang-Hong loved so much. "I'm here."

Guang-Hong squirmed on the bed, biting his lower lip and winding the tie-strings around his fingers. "I-I have a surprise for you."

"This isn't it?"

"N-no." He bit his lip harder, making a soft mewling sound before lifting up and pushing the pants down to his knees, revealing a pair of white silk panties, outlined in dark pink lace, matching stockings encasing his legs up to his thighs.

Leo's eyes widened, covering his mouth as he felt his face go red. Oh _fuck_. Guang-Hong had a _panty_ kink? He let out a shuddering breath as he stepped closer, staring at the thinly veiled bulge beneath the silk, at the tip trying to peek out over the lace.

"Leo?" Guang-Hong's voice was a soft whine and he realized he hadn't made a sound.

"Still here, my little minx... You're gorgeous." He smiled as Guang-Hong smiled, a warm flush coloring his cheeks. He reached up to trace a finger over parted lips, smiling at the wet flick of tongue against them. He slid his hand into Guang-Hong's hair, testing the blindfold as he leaned in for a kiss - soft, and slow, and unhurried. Guang-Hong's lips tasted like strawberry ice-cream and he let out a soft hum as he licked them clean.

"Let's get my suit off you so I can have a proper look." He helped Guang-Hong shimmy out of the pants, careful not to pull the stockings down with them before tossing them aside. The jacket was next and he left it bunched at Guang-Hong's elbows, nudging his arms behind his back so he was on display.

He stepped back with a soft groan. Whatever he might have thought Alex would send him back with, this certainly took the cake. "You look so good, gorgeous, all dressed up just for me." They really needed to have a discussion about photos. He had to have some evidence of how amazingly shy and innocent he looked like this before he started to get more confidence in the bedroom.

He reached out to cup Guang-Hong's cheek, stroking his thumb against it as he took him in. He'd be content just watching Guang-Hong for hours, especially when he was in his clothes, but wearing _this_... He couldn't help a chuckle as he traced a finger up the front of the panties, feeling how hard he was getting. They looked expensive, but all he really wanted to do was make Guang-Hong ruin them by cumming in them and then tear them off.

"Whatever shall I do with you?"

Guang-Hong whimpered, panting against his fingers as they passed over his lips again. "Anything."

He grinned, leaning in and pitching his voice lower. "Are you sure about that, my little minx?" he asked, enjoying the hitch in Guang-Hong's breathing before he nodded with the softest whimper.

He trailed his fingers across the warm neck and across a shoulder, pulling away as he moved to the nightstand for the lube and a condom. He dropped the towel before sinking down on a knee behind Guang-Hong, pressing his lips to the back of his shoulder. "Lean forward.

The panties proved to be a g-string and he hummed as he saw the plug, giving it a tweak and chuckling as Guang-Hong arched with a gasp. Fuck, he was always so sensitive. He tore the condom open and worked it on before tugging the plug free, tossing it aside and replacing it with two lube-coated fingers. He loved the way Guang-Hong moaned and pushed back, tight muscles twitching and sucking him in.

He pressed up against Guang-Hong's back, his other hand coming to rest against his throat, fingertips brushing lightly over the rapid pulse.

Guang-Hong gasped and went still, tipping his head back with a whimper before leaning in for more pressure.

He'd noticed before that his little minx seemed to have a thing for choking and knew he'd have to do some research on it before they could really explore it. For now, he kept the pressure light, rubbing against the sides of Guang-Hong's throat as he worked his fingers in, until he was pressing against his prostate.

"A-aah! Leo!"

Leo hummed, flexing his fingers against Guang-Hong's throat and pushing in deeper. He sealed his lips against the fluttering pulse near his fingers, biting and sucking until a dark red mark was visible. He nipped at Guang-Hong's ear and pulled his fingers out before he could get any closer to the edge. "Turn around," he ordered, settling back against the pillows and guiding Guang-Hong into straddling his lap. "So gorgeous, my little minx." He pulled a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue as he pulled aside the string of the panties, guiding Guang-Hong down to take him in.

Guang-Hong gasped, clutching at Leo's shoulders as he arched. He lowered his hips with soft whimpers, face getting redder by the moment and biting his lip.

Somehow in the past weeks of amazing and kinky sex, outside of some sleepy early morning grinding, Guang-Hong never ended up on top. That was going to change now, along with his growing dependence on the blindfold to do anything kinky.

"You look so good like this," he purred, grinning as Guang-Hong flushed with pleasure; he enjoyed praising his little minx as much as he obviously loved being praised.

Guang-Hong gasped as he sat all the way, knees slipping further apart as he arched again, hands braced against Leo's chest.

He brushed his fingers against Guang-Hong's cheeks, leaning in to lick and suck a mark into his neck before tugging the blindfold free. "There's my little minx."

Guang-Hong whimpered, eyes impossibly wide as he stared at Leo, frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

He moved down before Guang-Hong could start to protest the loss of the blindfold, pulling his nipple into his mouth to bite down on as he shifted his hips up. "I want you to do something for me, my little minx," he said, making sure his voice was low in his throat. He smiled as it had the desired effect; Guang-Hong sucked in a breath and focused on him.

"I want you to ride me, however slow or fast you want. Make yourself feel good. Can you do that for me, gorgeous?"

Guang-Hong flushed, burying his face against Leo's hair as he shuddered. "Yes," he finally whispered.

Leo smiled and ran his hands along Guang-Hong's sides, settling back against the pillows again. "Thank you," he purred, propping his legs up for support and resting his hands on Guang-Hong's knees.

Guang-Hong licked his lips, fingers twitching as he slid his hands to Leo's chest again, taking a deep breath and giving a gentle roll of his hips. A soft whine escaped him as he arched into it, lifting his hips and shifting them as he sank back down.

"Just like that. You're doing so good," Leo breathed, groaning as Guang-Hong sank down again, grinding onto him. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Guang-Hong bit his lip with a smile, moving his hips in a circle and gasping as he obviously found something he liked. He paused and lifted up, dropping back down with a sharp cry, his nails digging into Leo's chest. "Oh gods. Leo, that…"

"Do it again," he ordered, tugging Guang-Hong's knees further apart as he obeyed, groaning as Guang-Hong started riding him with abandon, grinding his hips as he sat with more force.

"Leo, Leo, so good."

"Fuck." Leo moaned and slid a hand to press against the panties, palming Guang-Hong's arousal and pulling him out enough to rub against the tip.

Guang-Hong squirmed as his moans turned to sobs, tossing his head back, hips stuttering as he struggled to thrust into Leo's hand and grind down onto him at the same time.

Leo used his other hand to pinch Guang-Hong's nipple, twisting it between his fingers and cursing as Guang-Hong tightened around him, shouting as he came.

He licked his fingers and smirked as Guang-Hong squeaked at him, reaching up to swipe his thumb off on his lips.

"Leo!" Guang-Hong grumbled and slumped forward, nuzzling at Leo's cheek, sliding his hands up to bury in his hair. "Leo, you didn't..." He flushed as he shifted his hips, drawing a groan out of Leo. "Do you... Can I...?"

Leo moaned and gripped Guang-Hong's hips. "Keep doing whatever feels good, gorgeous."

"You feel good. I... I love feeling you inside me." Guang-Hong rolled his hips, gasping as his body tightened around him again, and Leo sucked in a breath as he realized Guang-Hong was still half-hard.

He groaned and leaned in to bite at his ear. "When you get close to coming again, I want you to stop. Can you do that for me, minx?"

Guang-Hong whimpered and curled his fingers tighter in Leo's hair. "Yes."

"Good, you're so good for me," he purred. He shifted forward until he could lie fully on his back. He winked up at Guang-Hong, sliding his hands against the stockings and rubbing at his thighs. He dug his heels into the bed, waiting for Guang-Hong to lift up again, snapping his hips up to meet him as he sank down and grinning as Guang-Hong all but screamed.

Guang-Hong braced his hands on the wall, body taut as he rocked back to meet Leo's thrusts.

"God you look so good on top of me, gorgeous. Does it feel good like this?"

"Y-yes... can feel you deeper, oh gods, Leo!"

He chuckled around the nipple he'd sank his teeth into, sucking on it as he dragged his nails down Guang-Hong's spine.

It didn't take long before his minx was rocking forward, clenching his teeth as he struggled not to come.

Leo stroked his sides and hips, murmuring soft praises until he was ready to start again. His own orgasm spiraled ever closer, but he had the advantage of experience of playing with someone who enjoyed edging, though he'd never enjoyed it half as much as he did now.

"You're doing great, gorgeous, make me feel so good." He stroked along the length of Guang-Hong's dick, squeezing and rubbing his thumb against the slit. "Are you close? Do want to come?"

Guang-Hong shuddered and clenched tight around him with a sob. "Yes, please, Leo, please, I can't…"

He circled his tongue around his other nipple, tugging with his teeth. "Don't stop this time."

Guang-Hong let out a shaky breath and started moving again, sitting and taking Leo in as deep as he could. He rocked his hips, choking back a sob as he leaned down, tugging at Leo's hair before clumsily crushing their lips together.

Leo groaned and opened up beneath the onslaught of Guang-Hong's tongue, gripping his hips and thrusting up into him. He stroked Guang-Hong's arousal, suckling on his tongue and swallowing his moans until he pulled away with a loud cry, covering his stomach and Leo's hand as he came again. Leo groaned and latched onto Guang-Hong's hips, thrusting into the clenching, spasming heat until he found his own release.

He slumped back against the bed with a deep hum of content, blinking as he heard soft sobs. Fuck. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Guang-Hong shook his head, sitting back and covering his face.

Fuck. Those were tears. He winced as he sat up, rubbing his palms against Guang-Hong's legs where the stockings had slipped down. "Did I go too far?" he asked softly.

"N-no I..." He stopped and hiccuped as he tried to take a deep breath. "Leo I think I'm falling in love with you," he choked out between sobs.

Leo's breath stuck in his throat, his eyes widening as he stared at this beautiful young man confessing his love to him. _Fuck_ , he was so ruined for anyone else. His face burned hot enough he was sure it rivaled Guang-Hong's. He huffed a soft laugh as Guang-Hong resisted having his hands pulled away from his face, finally replacing them with his own and tipping his head back. "Hey..." he whispered, swiping the tears away with his thumbs. "You know I've fallen in love with you, too..."

Guang-Hong stared at him a moment, and then he was laughing _and_ crying and that was almost worse, and why was his face all blurry? Well, there went his rule on getting emotional after sex. "Really?" he whispered, reaching up to mirror Leo's hands.

Leo leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, nuzzling into the fingers on his cheeks that were definitely not wiping away tears. "Really. You're kinda cute."

Guang-Hong laughed, sliding his fingers into Leo's hair as he pressed their lips together. "Only kinda?"

"Well, almost as cute as you are sexy." Leo grinned as his little minx flushed, shifting back to settle against the headboard and sighing as Guang-Hong cuddled into him. "So... you discovered a panty kink?"

Guang-Hong tipped his head back, wrinkling his nose in that way he did when he was trying to decide if he liked something or not. "I don't mind it. I only tried it because you like it though."

"What?" Leo blinked and eyed Guang-Hong with a frown before snorting. Alex. Of course. "I don't exactly have a panty kink, babe... Though you pull them off well. I might be biased though."

"What do you mean? She said you did..."

Leo nuzzled at Guang-Hong's hair. "She might have insinuated it since she knew I'd love anything you wore..." God was he really that easy to read?

"Oh gods."

Leo chuckled and rubbed at his back. "It's fine, babe. It was good, right?"

Guang-Hong groaned, flushing to his ears as he nodded. "But this... isn't something you enjoy?"

Leo hummed and traced his fingers over one of the stockings. "Kink is a funny thing, you know. Sometimes you enjoy different things with different people. This might not be something I would usually think of, but..." He grinned and pitched his voice lower. "You look pretty hot like this."

"Shut up," Guang-Hong grumbled, burying his face into Leo's chest. "I should get rid of them."

Leo laughed and reached for the covers. "Well, I doubt you can take them back... And they feel nice, right?" he said, trailing his fingers down Guang-Hong's thigh, down to his knee then ankle. They did feel good, cool and silky. He smiled when Guang-Hong peeked up at him, running his fingers through the sweat-damp hair. "You could keep them for special occasions."

"I guess..."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to his little minx's forehead, nuzzling at his temple until he relaxed completely. Well, if it was time for confessions, he may as well get _the_ conversation over with. "You know I don't... have unlimited experience," he said quietly.

"Mm? I know." Guang-Hong wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, wrinkling his nose as he glanced down at the mess he'd made. "How much more do I have to learn to catch up with you?"

Leo blinked at the eagerness in that question. Yeah, he'd been stupid, especially as he realized Guang-Hong was likely more anxious about not knowing as much as he wanted than Leo was about their knowledge gap diminishing. "You're catching up fine, babe." He grunted as Guang-Hong climbed off him, snagging Leo's towel to clean them up.

He settled on his knees beside Leo, biting his lip and picking at the lace on one of his stockings. "So... I was wanting to ask if we can... get tested? So we can maybe not use condoms anymore?"

Oh _fuck_. "Yeah," he said, struggling and failing to keep the low moan out of his voice. He'd already been tested when he learned Guang-Hong was coming back to America, just to be safe, but he'd do it again as many times as his little minx wanted. He brushed his fingers over Guang-Hong's, threading them together and squeezing. "Any other amazing ideas you want to share tonight?"

Guang-Hong grinned and tucked himself into Leo's side. "Maybe getting a piercing?"

" _What_? Really?"

"Kidding. A little. I do kind of want an earring maybe…"

Leo chuckled and shifted to stretch out partly on top of Guang-Hong. "Whatever you want, you just have to ask."

Guang-Hong hummed and snuggled closer. "I might want to wear these again," he whispered under his breath.

"Okay." He could get into that. He most definitely had a Guang-Hong fetish. God, he was past the point of no return, too.

"And... I love you."

Leo grinned and nuzzled at Guang-Hong's heated ears when he tried to burrow into his chest. "Love you too, my little minx."


End file.
